Everafterhighwłasnepostacie Wiki:Nasze własne postacie
Tu każdy może wpisać swoje baśniowe postacie jakie umieścił na tej Wikii. Prosimy o zachowanie estetyki przy edytowaniu. O stronę, dba administracja. Czerwony Kubek w Niebieskie Kropki left|90px 'Hailey Gale' Hailey jest córką Królowej Śniegu. Jej przyjaciółką, a zarazem jak i współlokatorką jest Markiza di Stivali. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się również z Raven Queen. Obie dziewczyny Hailey poznała w szkole. Główną aspiracją Hailey jest zostanie w przyszłości dobrą królową, czym idzie w ślady swojej matki. left|90px 'Reillard O'Baudet' Reillard jest córką Kłapouchego. Jej przyjaciółką, jak również i współlokatorką jest Rosanne McThorn. Reillard przyjaźni się również z Blondie Lockes. Dziewczyna jest bardzo pozytywnie nastawiona do otaczającego ją świata i ma duszę artystki. Często chodzi z głową w chmurach i nie chce podążać śladami swojego pesymistycznego ojca. Rochi mouscedes 'Desire II Von Duchess' 17-letnia córka Księżnej z bajki "Alicja w krainie czarów". W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Buntowników, dlaczego? Dziewczyna szczerze wstydzi się apodyktycznej oraz zwyczajnie gruboskórnej matki. W głębi duszy, boi się być do niej porównywana. Chciałaby napisać swoją własną historię, ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Przepełnioną przyjaźnią oraz prawdziwą miłością. Tak, wbrew pozorom Desire jest romantyczką i marzy o wielkiej miłości po wsze czasy. Dziewczyna w przessłości pełniła rolę klasowej szarej myszki, dziś sprawa wygląda trochę inaczej aczkolwiek nadal pozostaje raczej na uboczu. Interesuje się głównie sztuką - malarstwem,fotografią oraz muzyką. Samodzielnie tworzy piosenki. 'Luke Glass' Nastoletni syn Duszy zamkniętej w zwierciadle Złej królowej, bądź jak kto woli "Magicznego Lustra" macochy Królewny snieżki. Chłopak przez wiele lat tkwił w lustrze które było w posiadaniu córki Złej Królowej, i dopiero niedawno został uwolniony z lustrzanej pułapki. Zwykle nie wspomina o swojej rodzinie,mimo to że niezbyt dobrze dogadywał się z ojcem, bardzo przeżył jego nagłe zniknięcie. Na ogół, Luke to ciepła oraz przyjaźnie nastawiona do świata osoba, we wszystkich potrafi ujrzeć tą iskierkę dobra oraz wydobyć dobre cechy. Interesuje się poezją - sam pisze przeróżne teksty, muzyką - aczkolwiek nie czuje się na tyle odważny by śpiewać publicznie a także i chyba najmniej modą, na co kładł nacisk jego tato. 'Sol Helium' Córka mitologicznego Boga słońca - Heliosa. Ubiera kreacje z motywem słońca. Ma rudawo - brązowe włosy, lubi warkoczyki. Oczy przenikliwie niebieskie. Uwielbia stare mapy, geografię i meteorologię. Połowa Sol żyje we swoim własnym świecie, połowa w tym rzeczywistym. Kocha motywy podróży w czasie. Kolekcjonuje stare busole. Z rodzicem nie ma za dobrych relacji, gdyż zajęty obowiązkami I sprowadzaniem sobie kobiet rzadko kiedy zwracał na nią uwagę. Chociaż na początku odstrasza i jest skreślana, po nawiązaniu relacji, nie da się jej nie lubić. Nie należy do osób nieśmiałych i zdyscyplinowanych. Osoby wycofane, czasem wręcz siłą chce w coś angażować. 'Junipero Busch' Siedemnastoletni syn chłopca, głównego protagonisty baśni Braci Grimm "Krzak Jałowca". W dzieciństwie chodził do przedszkola w wiosce Końca Książki, gdzie poznał Desire. Ich przyjaźń przetrwała próbę czasu. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Junipero opowiedział się po stronie Buntowników. Wszystko dlatego, że baśniowe przeznaczenie chłopaka jak i cała historia wydają mu się być czystą abstrakcją. Pasjonuje się leśnictwem, w wolnych chwilach chadza na leśne wycieczki. Doskonale zna się na roślinach oraz z ich zastosowaniach. Cechuje go także świetna orientacja w terenie. 'Candelaria Puia' Córka księżniczki Izty z meksykańskiej/azteckiej legendy "O dwóch wulkanach". Bardzo łatwo ją zauroczyć oraz doprowadzić do uśmiechu. Jest pozytywnie zakręconą, duszą towarzystwa która pomimo swojej miłości do świętowania potrafi odróżnić czas na zabawę od czasu na naukę. Lubi uczyć się nowych rzeczy oraz zawierać znajomości. Jest także niezwykle ciekawską osobą o chłonnym umyśle gotowym na nowe wyzwania. interesuje się min. Florystyka, tańcem latino a także kulturami. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Candelaria opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników gdyż głęboko wierzy w to, ze należy podążać za głosem swojego serca a jej serce - podpowiada coś innego niż gwarantuje jej Baśniowe przeznaczenie. 'Joëlle Râteau' Nastoletnia córka Trybika z baśni "Piękna i Bestia". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Joëlle opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. Dziewczyna jest indywidualistką, sądzącą że świat ma problem z nią a nie ona ze światem. Ma również manie na punkcie segregacji oraz planowania. To osoba z którą trudno wytrzymać, ale w gruncie rzeczy dobra przyjaciółka. Jest zdolna w wielu dziedzinach związanych z mechaniką, w wolnych chwilach tworzy proste konstrukcje oraz maszyny. 'Serenity Tsukikari' Córka księżycowej księżniczki kaguyi, z baśni japońskiego folkloru "Opowieść o zbieraczu bambusu", narodziła się już kiedy jej rodzicielka powróciła do ojczyzny. Początkowo dostała histerii, na wieść o nauce w Baśnioceum, albowiem ma duże trudności ze zrozumieniem współczesnej młodzieży i nie nadąża za nowymi trendami, które obecnie panują w szkole. Chociaż nie raz chcała nawiązać relacje z innymi uczniami Baśnioceum, zawsze kończyło się to kompletną porażką. Wszystko z powodu bariery zainteresowań oraz wychowawczej jaka dzieli Serenity od innych. Dziewczyna, z czasem oswoiła się z sytuacją. Chcąc trochę poznać tutejsze zwyczaje, anonimowo prowadzi program w szkolnym radiowęźle o tematyce "Napisz, podziel się swoimi poglądami" jest cierpliwa aczkolwiek płaczliwa. Nie ma wyczucia czasu. ciagle obawia się że zawiedzie swoich rodziców oraz poddanych. Uwielbia kosztować tutejszego jedzenia i jest smakoszką dobrych wypieków cukierniczych. 'Haylley Stargazing' Jest córką Astrologa z opowiadania dla dzieci E.T.A Hoffmana oraz baletu "Dziadek do orzechów". Haylley to dziewczyna która swoje pasje odziedziczyła po ojcu. Jest typem wolnego ducha, zawsze gotowa na nowe, fascynujące przygody oraz odkrywanie otaczającego ją świata. Zdecydowana oraz pewna siebie, doskonale wie czego chce i dąży do celu. Wszystko co ma w swojej pieczy, musi być dopięte na ostatni guzik. Nie pozwoli sobie na porażkę Haylley może i sprawia wrażenie osoby towarzyskiej ale to pozory - bardzo lubi trzymać się na uboczu i kiedy nikt nie miesza jej do swojego życia oraz spraw, które jej nie dotyczą. Nastolatce lepiej nie wchodzić w drogę kiedy pracuje, a biada Ci jeśli wmieszasz się do jej roboty. Dziewczynę cechuje naukowe podejście do problemów. Dokładnie przeanalizuje, zbierze dowody, pomyśli pięćdziesiąt razy a dopiero potem wyda osąd. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Haylley opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych, gdyż baśniowe przeznaczenie bardzo jej odpowiada. Czasami wręcz przechwala się swoimi zdolnościami do czytania przyszłości z gwiazd. 'Meghan Art' Córka malarza Piotra, z wierszyka pt. "Malarze". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Meghan opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych, chociaż czasami ma wątpliwości co do swojego wyboru, czy aby na pewno jest słuszny. Rzadko kiedy dziewczyna widywana jest w towarzystwie innych uczniów, woli przebywać na uboczu. Nie rzuca słów na wiatr i często zachowuje się zbyt poważnie, oczekując większej dojrzałości od rówieśników. W wolnych chwilach dziewczyna maluje pejzaże. Pomimo tego, że nie przepada za towarzystwem większej grupy, bardzo chciałaby zapisać się do jakiegoś kółka hobbystycznego, związanego ze sztuką. 'Megumi Momo' Megumi to 17-letnia córka Momotarō. Pasjonuje ją fotografia i taniec, opowiada się po stronie Royalsów. Przy obcych osobach przybiera maskę zależnej od innych, spokojnej i cichej, a wręcz wycofanej osoby. Przy ludziach, których już w miarę dobrze poznała, staje się żywotna, zabawna i otwarta. Dziewczyna jest dość ciekawska, ale w zdrowym znaczeniu tego słowa. Bardzo chętnie okazuje swoje pozytywne nastawienie do życia, jej entuzjazm bywa zaraźliwy. Dziewczyna uważa, że jest jeszcze za dziecinna by brać się na poważnie za związki damsko-męskie. 'Vivien Past' Córka ducha przeszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z "Opowieści Wigilijnej" opowiada się po stronie Royalsów, w pełni akceptuje swoje przeznaczenie i nie może się doczekać by przejąć "fuchę" swojego ojca, dziewczynie przeszkadza fakt iż póki co nie ma w pełni rozwiniętych mocy po rodzicach, przez co nie może innych osób cofać w czasie,do przeszłości. jedynie siebie. Głęboko wierzy jednakże że wszystko nadejdzie z czasem, wielką wagę przykłada do ocen, chce by inni mieli ją za "postronną liderkę" Vivien to bardzo inteligentna, dystyngowana oraz troszkę enigmatyczna osoba,wbrew pozorom lubi dobrą zabawę - ale aby coś zrobić musi mieć na to ochotę, nie warto jej przekonywać do swoich racji - bowiem jest wierna swoim ideałom oraz wyuczonym wartościom. Często ukrywa się za maską lekko sarkastycznej i chłodnej osoby, po to by bliżej poznawać innych zanim ich do siebie całkowicie dopuści - wiele razy "przejechała się na innych" czy też zwyczajnie zawiodła, dlatego się tak "zabezpiecza" przed porażkami. Vivien jest bardzo pamiętliwa, pamięta każdy dzień ze swojego życia i często żyje przeszłością, zastanawiając się jakby to było gdyby postępowała inaczej, nie ma planów na swoją przyszłość. Sprawia wrażenie zamkniętej w swoim własnym świecie, w którym jest jej o wiele lepiej. 'Silas Present' Nastoletni syn Ducha Obecnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia z "Opowieści wigilijnej", nazywany przez większość po prostu " Obecny" Miłośnik tańca, dobrego jedzenia, zabawy do białego rana. To wesoła osobowość o dobrym sercu. Zawsze znajduje pokłady energii na nowe przygody. Interesuje się głównie architekturą, krajów europejskich. Chakterystyczny jest fakt iż wokół jego osoby roztacza się zielona poświata. Często widywany, ba! Praktycznie zawsze w szkole jest widywany u boku kuzynki Edeline, czy też Vivien., z tego towarzystwa to on pierwszy wyciągnie ręcę do pomocy. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Silas opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych, nie widzi powodów by nie podążać śladem swojego baśniowego przeznaczenia. 'Edeline Future' Nastoletnia córka Ducha Przyszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z "Opowieści Wigilijnej", nazywana przez wszystkich po prostu " Przyszła". Edeline to dziewczyna, na pierwszy rzut oka...chłodna i mało entuzjastyczna a przez to, samotna, a wręcz smutna. Bez wątpienia jest osobą enigmatyczną, wzbudzającą zainteresowanie aczkolwiek potrafi szybko zniechęcić do siebie innych, często celowo. Jak na nastolatkę,cechuje się dojrzałością emocjonalną oraz poczuciem odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny. Wbrew stwarzanym pozorom, Edeline jest chyba ostatnią osobą , która zechce użyć siły fizycznej na innej osobie. Potrafi zapanować nad słownictwem i nie macha językiem na prawo i lewo, umie także panować nad emocjami. 'Sheila Mermaid' Sheila to córka siostry Małej syrenki z baśni o tej samej nazwie.Jest cicha i wycofana.Trudno nawiązuje relacje.Opowiada się po stronie Buntowników, gdyż uważa że nie warto trudzić się oraz cierpieć dla kogoś, kto tego nie doceni. Jest świetną pływaczką, wielokrotnie osiągała w tej dziedzinie sukcesy. 'Auriana Mermaid' (lub Aria) Córka jednej z sióstr małej syrenki. Bardzo pogodna osoba i uzdolniona tancerka, która zbyt często wchodzi z butami w sprawy, które jej nie dotyczą. Dziewczyna, zawsze wyciągnie doń/płetwę do pomocy. Nade wszystko, Auriana kocha udziela innym uczniom dobrych rad. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych, gdyż zdaje sobie sprawę że jej rola może i mała, ake znacząca dla rodzinnej historii. Prócz tańcem, nastolatka interesuje się grą na instrumentach dętych (min. Grą na trąbce) a przy tym z zamiłowaniem kolekcjonuje pamiątki. 'Margaret Poppins' Margaret to córka Marry Poppins z powieści o tej samej nazwie. Dziewczynie brakuje ogłady, mimo doskonałego zapoznania się z dobrymi manierami, za nic ma bycie miłą i potulną, jest nerwowa ale i pełna życia. Ma chyba największą fantazję i wyobraźnię ze wszystkich uczniów EAH. Chętnie pomaga, ale zawsze oczekuje czegoś w zamian. 'Scarlet Crow' Córka Stracha na wróble z opowiadania dla dzieci pt."Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie szlachetnych. Dla nowo poznanych osób, Scarlet sprawia wrażenie prosto rzecz ujmując - idiotki. Nie zbyt bystrej, z opóźnioną reakcją. Nastolatka wie o tym jakie pogłoski krążą na jej temat i bardzo uwłacza jej łatka szkolnej kretynki. Dziewczyna uwielbia spędzać czas na świeżym powietrzu, muzykę oraz pikniki przy ognisku. Nie odpuści okazji by nie wybrać się poza tereny Baśnioceum. Jest bardzo samodzielna, zachowuje trzeźwy umysł. Od niedawna uczy się gry na mandolinie. Rodzina Scarlet zamieszkuje farmę, gdzie nastolatka przyszła na świat oraz została wychowana. 'Parvati Crewe' Parvati to córka małej księżniczki z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Jest optymistką, która we wszystkim widzi dobro, a cudza krzywda nie jest jej obojętna. Jej największą wadą jest częste zamykanie się w swoim wyimaginowanym świecie, który traktuje jak własny azyl, w którym ma spokój. Drugą wielką wadą Parvati jest to, że nie potrafi być "agresywna", więc nie potrafi się obronić np. przed złośliwymi docinkami. W jej włosach często widnieje pomarańczowy kwiat. 'Su Hua Lam' Su to córka Mulan z baśni o tej samej nazwie, Sun Hi jest waleczną i oddaną dziewczyną. Można by rzec lekko agresywną. Zawsze szuka innych rozwiązań, nie lubi działać stereotypowo. Zadziwia więc, że jest Royalką. Sama twierdzi, że czasem jest za wesoła. Już po przyjeździe do EAH zyskała opinię "Buntowniczki", Sun lubi kiedy inni patrzą na nią z zachwytem i głowią się nad jej osobą. Mimo tego nie jest narcystyczna. Świetnie walczy wręcz i za pomocą broni. Sun Hi to osoba o sprzecznym charakterze, z jednej strony jest szkolną mistrzynią Kung-Fu, z drugiej lubi odpoczywać popijając zieloną herbatę. 'Chloé Petitchien' Córka Psa z baśni "Czterej muzykanci z Bremy" zamiłowana fanka kawy, Steampunk'u. Kocha nosić monokle i cylindry. Pani detektyw. Zachowuje się jakby przeczytała za dużo Sherlocka Holmes'a. Uwielbia czekoladę. Niezwykle podniecają ją tematy z niewyjaśnionymi okolicznościami, kryminalne zagadki Miami. Ulubiony gatunek muzyczny - Jazz, przy którym uwielbia się odprężać. Nie ważne ile się stara, s gruncie rzeczy nikt nawet ojciec, nie traktuje dziewczyny poważnie. Buntowniczka. Nie ma za grosz muzycznych zdolności, i wie że lepiej nie robić czegoś,w czym jesteś gorzej, niż beznadziejny. Ocen też nie ma pięknych. Zazwyczaj przesiaduje notując w swoim dzienniczku. Indywidualistka. Jej wygląd jest mocno wzorowany na psach rasy jamnik. Lubi grać w pokera, kości. W chwilach nudy czy stresu, pali cygara. 'Samira of Agrabah' Samira to córka Aladyna z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Samira to wolny duch, uwielbia przygody oraz nie odpuści żadnej okazji by zabawić się w towarzystwie. To bardzo zdolna tancerka oraz rysowniczka, sęk w tym że wstydzi się oraz boi że mogłaby zostać po prostu wyśmiana. W konflikcie przeznaczeń Samira opowiada się po stronie szlachetnych - gdyż jak twierdzi, nie ma przeciwko czemu się "buntować" jej historia koczy się bowiem happy endem i życiem w luksusie, który tak sobie ceni. 'Carmen Carmine Shoes' Córka Wiejskiej dziewczynki z baśni " Czerwone trzewiczki" w konflikcie przeznaczeń, opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych. Często gubi się w szczegółach, a prace wykonuje byleby mieć już ją za sobą. To bardzo żywotna dziewczynka o swoim własnym zdaniu i nie a sobie w kaszę dmuchać, jeśli coś sobie wymyśli tak ma być i koniec. Carmen nie rozumie słowa "Nie" , zawsze chce postawić na swoim. Interesuje się obuwiem oraz wystawnymi balami, na które często uczęszcza. 'Latifa Talab Dazina' To córka Dżinna z arabskiej baśni "Magiczna lampa Aladyna" pochodzącej ze zbioru "Księga tysiąca i jednej nocy". Dziewczyna w konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnie Urodzonych. Chce wypełnić swoja krótką, lecz znaczącą rolę w historii o Aladynie. Jednak jej największym pragnieniem jest zostanie dżinnem także w innych baśniach, które owego dżinna potrzebują. Dlatego też, tak bardzo liczy się dla niej opinia Życzeniowej Straszyzny i w głębi serca oczekuje dnia, w którym to wydadzą zgodę na zwiększenie jej przeznaczenia. Osobom które nie są w stanie wymówić jej imienia oraz nazwiska, pozwala mówić na siebie per. Genniefer. 'Sigrid Del Noble' Nastoletnia córka córki Szlachcianki z baśni kubańskiej "The Noblewoman's daughter and the Charcoal woman's son". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Sigrid opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso - Rebelsów. Sigrid w wolnych chwilach uwielbia przyrządzać posiłki, oraz tańczyć. Szczególnie upodobała sobie tańce latynoskie. W wolnych chwilach z chęcią uczęszcza do pobliskiej szklarni, gdzie dogląda krzewów owocowych. Z rodziną, nastolatka ma chłodne relacje, głównie dlatego, że od małego matka dziewczyny narzucała jej swoje zdanie. 'Sonata Dancer' Córka środkowej Tańczącej księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" w konflikcie przeznaczeń, nastolatka jasno i wyraźnie opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. Dziewczyna w przeciwieństwie do...właściwie całej rodziny, unika tańca żeby nie powiedzieć - nienawidzi go. Nawet najmniejsza wspominka o tańcu w obecności Sonaty, niezmiernie działa jej na nerwy. Wszystko dlatego, że kiedy była mała, zmuszano ją do treningów a podczas jednego z nich złamała nogę. Właśnie wtedy otrzymała pierwsze słuchawki co rozbudziło w niej miłość do muzyki. Sonata w szczególności upodobała sobie komponowanie, w przyszłości marzy o karierze DJki. Często rywalizuje z córką Flecisty - Melody Piper, o fuchę DJa na szkolnych uroczystościach i...niestety, z powodu sławy Melody, Sonata często przegrywa. Mimo to, nie poddaje się i podejmuje kolejne próby. 'Vaiva Ouránio tóxo' Córka mitologicznej bogini tęczy - Iris.. Uzdolniona graficzka komputerowa. Mimo wielkiego talentu, jest niezauważalna - nikt nigdy nie chce jej do końca wysłuchać. Kiedy biegnie, jej włosy "zlewają się" tworząc tęczę. Brak jej zdolności manualnych, umie jedynie w prace w digitalu. Jest pożądaną osobą w projektach, stara się nie odpuszczać i doprowadzić wszytko do celu, małymi kroczkami. Z tego powodu, jest jedyną osobą, która nawiązała relacje przyjacielskie z Meghan Art. Szlachetna. Dziewczyna, prócz talentu graficznego, wspaniale śpiewa, lecz jest zbyt wstydliwa by iść w kierunku muzycznym. Nie raz sugerowano jej, że powinna coś zrobić w tym kierunku lecz zawsze odmawiała twierdząc że nie nadaje się na celebrytkę. 'Oracle Moíra' Córka mitologicznej bogini losu - Tyche (Fortuny). Dziewczyna nie panująca nad swoimi mocami sprowadzania szczęścia i nieszczęścia, nie wierzy w siebie ani w swoje możliwości, a właśnie przez to, nie panuje nad zdolnościami. Boi się używać swoich mocy, gdyż wychodzi z tego po prostu chaos. Mimo niskiego poczucia własnej wartości, dziewczyna w wolnych chwilach prowadzi kanał na Czartubie, gdzie udostępnia własnoręcznie zmontowane filmiki. Interesuje się również aktorstwem. 'Vaitiare Urbina' Córka wojownika zamienionego w delfina, z Brazylijskiej legendy. Dziewczyna ma spore rodzeństwo, dorastała w bardzo dużej rodzinie. Po rodzicu odziedziczyła zdolność do zmiany w delfina jednakże - w jej przypadku przez większość czasu pozostaje w formie człowieka, a jako delfin jedynie raz na miesiąc, podczas pełni księżyca, zmieniłoby się to, jedynie jeśli przyjęłaby przeznaczenie a że nie jest zbyt wielką fanką siedzenia w głębinach, w konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. Ojciec rzadko kiedy bytuje w domu, matka stwierdziła że jej dzieci nie nadają się do "zwykłej" szkoły, i każde posyłała do Baśnioceum. Vaitiare interesuje się Sandboardingiem i choć nie znosi wody - bliski jej sercu jest także Windsurfing. 'Iesha Guela' Córka Gueli na Dole z legendy obszarów wybrzeża Kości słoniowej. Pasjonatka natury, ekoaktywistka. Bardzo związana ze swoją rodziną. Ma zadatki na bycie dobrą liderką. Stara się spoglądać na życie oraz zachowanie innych z dystansem i być obiektywna, przez co może sprawiać wrażenie osoby, której poza środowiskiem naturalnym nic nie obchodzi. Dla przyjaciół jest niczym starsza siostra, służy dobrą radą i ciepłym słowem, lecz broń Boże by to ktoś inny dawał jej rady. Ieshę bardzo łatwo urazić, a kiedy "urazisz jej dumę" potrafi zapiąć focha na bardzo długi okres. Interesuje się min. Minearologią a w wolnych chwilach obserwuje ptaki. 'Anemone Summers' Córka Sierpnia z baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników, gdyż chce napisać swoją własną historię, według jej zasad. Dziewczyna sprawia wrażenie wiecznie nadąsanej, posępnej mającej muchy w nosie pesymistki. Bardzo trudno nawiązać z nią kontakt. Mimo iż utrzymuje że mało co ją obchodzi, bardzo zależy jej na teatrze, w którym próbowała swoich sił lecz odesłano ją ze sceny z kwitkiem. W wolnych chwilach lubi tworzyć oraz puszczać na wietrze latawce i spacerować w wietrzne dni. 'Gabrielle Winters' Siedemnastoletnia córka Lutego, jednego z dwunastu miesięcy, występujących w baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, nastolatka opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Bardzo tajemnicza oraz dystyngowana osoba, roztaczająca wokół siebie chłodną aurę, lecz ma ciepłe wnętrze i zależy jej na dobru innych. Bardzo związana ze swoją rodziną. W wolnych chwilach uwielbia doskonalić swoje moce kriokinezy, a także rzeźbić w lodzie. Interesuje się również artystycznym wycinaniem i tworzeniem kolaży. 'Freya Bellamy' Córka Złotej Rybki z "O rybaku i złotej rybce". Tańczy balet, jest pełna gracji, na co dzień nawet porusza się tak delikatnie, jakby cały czas tańczyła. Zazwyczaj nosi białe, zwiewne sukieni, ma również "rybie" uszka z błoną i gdzieniegdzie ma złoto-białe łuski na ciele. Potrafi spełniać życzenia, jednak zawsze przynoszą one zły skutek. Prawie cały czas chodzi bez butów; trochę sztucznie miła, wydaje się być myślami gdzie indziej, trochę niepokojąca osoba, jednak nadzwyczaj piękna. Potrafi oddychać pod wodą oraz zmienić się w złotą rybkę. 'Blanche Van Rose' Nastoletnia córka Białośnieżki z baśni "Białonieżka i Różyczka" w konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się jasno i wyraźnie po stronie Buntowników, chociaż jej rodzice nadal żywią zgubne nadzieje, że ich pierworodne dziecko i jedyna córka jeszcze zmieni zdanie. Dodatkowo na dziewczynie presję wywiera jej kuzynka - Rosaella. Dziewczyna odpycha innych swoją wiecznie naburmuszoną miną, jest szczerze niezadowolona ze swojego życia i ciągle narzeka. W skrócie, wielka maruda, lecz pomimo tego znalazły się osoby, z którymi Blanche złapała przyjacielskie relacje. Nastolatka w wolnych chwilach lubi rysować węglem oraz pielęgnować swoje ukochane kwiaty - białe róże. 'Priscilla Princessin' Córka księżniczki Pirlipaty z opowiadania dla dzieci E.T.A Hoffmana oraz baletu "Dziadek do orzechów". Panna Priscilla naprawdę wiele ze swojego charakterku odziedziczyła po mamusi. Z zewnątrz skorupka idealnej, pięknej, słodkiej i uroczej księżniczki a w środku już nie jest tak różowo. Priscilla to osoba niezwykle żądna uwagi, na wszystko patrzy pod pryzmatem swoich własnych doświadczeń i jeśli coś nie jest po jej myśli - wybucha niczym wulkan podczas erupcji. Nastolatka mimo swojego niedojrzałego zachowania, potrafi wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny oraz powiedzieć "przepraszam". Szkoda tylko, że przeprosiny w przypadku Priscilli to czysta hipokryzja. Co z tego że przeprosi, jak za parę godzin sytuacja znów się powtarza. Dziewczyna została wychowana w przeczuciu, że wszyscy zawsze będą na skinięcie jej małego paluszka, co przysparza nastolatce wielu wrogów. Z pewnością nie należy do wdzięcznych osób. Z jej ust rzadko padają słowa aprobaty. Bardzo lubi zajadać słodkości oraz przyglądać się biżuterii. W wolnych chwilach uczęszcza na lekcje baletu. 'Sweetie Plum Fairy' Nastoletnia córka Cukrowej wieszczki (ang. Sugar Plum Fairy) z baletu na podstawie opowiadania dla dzieci "Dziadek do orzechów" E.T.A Hoffmana. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Sweetie opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Dziewczyna uwielbia swoją rodzinę, baśniowe przeznaczenie równie mocno, co wyroby cukiernicze. W przyszłości chciałaby otworzyć własną cukiernię. Nastolatka ubiera się w stylu Fairy Kei, gdyż po prostu ubóstwia te słodkie, infantylne klimaty. Jest uzdolnioną cukierniczką i z chęcią przesiaduje z osobami, które podzielają jej miłość do gotowania. Sweetie bardzo często postrzegana jest jako nad aktywna, infantylna słodka idiotka której od nadmiernej ilości cukru poprzestawiało się w głowie, lecz wbrew szerzonej swoim wyglądem opinii, dziewczyna jest naprawdę bystra i rozumie co się do niej mówi. 'Lydia Pendragon' Nastoletnia córka legendarnego Króla Artura, pasjonatka średniowiecza oraz broni. Lydia, nie jest jedną z tych "dziewczęcych" dziewczyn, daleko jej do wyobrażeń księżniczki. Obce są dziewczynie szpilki, koronki czy tiule które wolała zamienić na bardziej oddające jej charakter kolczugi, zbroję oraz miecz. Dziewczyna to twarda osobowość, uważa że płaczą jedynie "mięczaki" a ona do nich nie należy. Jest odważna ale i rozważna - potrafi oszacować swoje możliwości i wie, kiedy warto się wycofać i dalej nie brnąć w sytuację. Dziewczyna, odznacza się także dużym poczuciem odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny i często ma odczucie, jakby musiała opiekować się całym światem. Nigdy nie odmówi pomocy, przynajmniej jeśli uzna że nikt nie dozna szkód. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Lydia opowiedziała się po stronie szlachetnych. Interesuje się bronią, technikami walki oraz planowaniem strategii. 'Cara Lebed'' Nastoletnia córka jednej z łabędzich tancerek, towarzyszących Odettcie z baletu pt. "Jezioro Łabędzie". Dziewczyna, jak można się domyślić jest bardzo zdolną, młodą baletnicą. Prócz tego, jest też wrażliwa na sztukę i jest estetką. Bardzo dają się jej we znaki wszelkie zaburzenia w otoczeniu. Cara, wraz z dwoma innymi córkami dziewcząt dotkniętych klątwą Rotbarta, robi za przysłowiowe tło Duchess Swan. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do dwóch pozostałych dziewcząt, Cara posiada charakterek i ma odwagę by sprzeciwiać się Duchess i nie wykonywać jej czasami drastycznych pomysłów. Dziewczyna tańczy nie mal tak wspaniale i zgrabnie jak Duchess, co czyni ją godną rywalką dla córki Odetty. Mimo tego, że w sercu Cary zapłonął bunt, który sprawił że obrała stronę Buntowników, póki co nie zanosi się na to, by udało się dziewczynie wyzwolić spod pantofla Duchess. 'Oceana McNamara' Nastoletnia córka Morskiej Wiedźmy z baśni pt. "Mała Syrenka". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Oceana opowiada się po stronie Buntowników. Dziewczyna uzasadnia swoją decyzję tym, że nie mogłaby spędzić całego życia sama w morskich głębinach. Oceana jest bardzo towarzyską osobą, otacza się równie towarzyskimi osobami. Można z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że dziewczyna ma w sobie coś z egoistki - nigdy nie działa na swoją szkodę, a przy tym jest materialistką. Bardzo często, przysługi wykonuje jedynie jeśli dostanie coś w zamian. Jest mistrzynią negociacji i potrafi wydobyć istotne dla siebie informacje. 'Polixena Muse' Szesnastoletnia córka mitologicznej Muzy Polihymni. Smutna, samotna, przygnębiona, pesymistka. W przeciwieństwie do swoich kuzynek, nie ugania się za chłopcami,których traktuje z góry. Mało kto odważył się, by poznać ją bez tej całej otoczki zimnej i twardej jędzy. W wolnych chwilach pisze wiersze oraz komponuje melodie, w których użala się nad sobą. Chwilę wytchnienia, przynosi nastolatce także słuchanie muzyki klasycznej. 'Callista Muse' Córka mitologicznej muzy Kalliope. Wyniosła, inteligentna osoba z tendencją do zaniżania cudzego IQ. Większości, zdaje się być przemądrzała. Uwielbia się uczyć i zdobywa zawsze najlepsze oceny. Pasjonuje się filozofią,o której chętnie opowiada ale prawie nikt jej nie chce słuchać. Głównie dlatego, że jest potwornie pogardliwą, niemiłą zołzą która jest bardzo wyczulona na tym, by zawsze uchodzić za tą najbardziej rozeznaną w świecie i najmądrzejszą. 'Toula Muse' To córka mitologicznej muzy Talii, urodzona komiczka, fanka stand-up'u, która strzela dowcipami niczym karabin maszynowy. Jest bardzo towarzyską osobą, uwielbiającą być zauważalną. Świetnie odnalazła się w bajkopisaniu oraz kabarecie, scena to drugi dom nastolatki. Z uwagi na swoją zdolność do rozkręcania towarzystwa, jest bardzo pożądaną osobą i popularną. Toula posiada dar do rozśmieszania innych, lecz nie potrafi zachować sekretu. 'Jessica Kvetini' Nastoletnia córka Księżniczki Amelii z Słowackiej baśni "O soli cenniejszej niż złoto". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Jessica opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych i wciąż przyucza się do swojej przyszłej roli królowej. Nastolatka stroni od rówieśników. Zamiast trwonić czas na imprezowaniu czy podrywaniu chłopców, Jessica woli organizować pikniki na świeżym powietrzu, podziwiając faunę i florę. Dziewczyna nie ma cierpliwości do technologii i brzydzi się konsumpcyjnym stylem życia swoich kolegów ze szkoły. Jessica interesuje się kwiatami i jest w tym swego rodzaju ekspertką. 'Tanja Toothfairy' Nastoletnia córka Wróżki Zębuszki (Zębowej Wróżki). Dziewczyna to ułożona osoba o spokojnym charakterze. Najczęściej przesiaduje w szkolnej bibliotece, gdzie czyta. Nastolatka uwielbia zdobywać wiedzę i chodzi nosem w książkach. Z tego powodu nazywana jest "kujonką." Tanja należy do osób bardzo przykładających się do nauki oraz szkolnego grona prymusów. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Tanja opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych gdyż nie widzi przeszkód, by spełnić swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie. W przyszłości, dziewczyna chciałaby otworzyć własny gabinet stomatologiczny. I wiele innych które dodam kiedyś tam... Ryukkopr Kaan Reticulatus Kaan to syn Kaa z zbioru opowiadań o nazwie Księga Dżungli. Leń patentowany, kamieniofil. Royals Gaston Jungleman Haters gonna hate. Syn Mowgliego z Księgi Dżunglii, który nienawidzi dzikich zwierząt ani ludzi. Uwielbia modę i technologię. Rebels Vincent Sombra Człowiek-cień. Nerd w skórze księcia. Uwielbia czytanie książek, podróże, matematykę i szermierkę. Boi się, że zostanie zamieniony w cień. Rebels Miamora Rose <3 Elile Swandeldeyn Hailey Christina Andersen 'Doris Dorothy ' Cóka Dorotki z baśni "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz". Dobra i troskliwa. Posiada psiaka imieniem Tot, który również pojawi się w jej opowieści. 'Lorna Jungle ' Córka Mowgliego z baśni "Księga Dżunglii". Dzika i niedostępna, przez co trudno jej znaleźć przyjaciół. Trochę szalona. Czikorita08 * Diana Kitty * Miranda Glocke Queen Trefl thumb|left|89pxLottie Phoenix To córka feniksa z baśni "Dar Feniksa". Stoi po stronie szlachetnych, nie wyobraża sobie, by mogło być inaczej. To uosobienie delikatności i gracji, jak na królową ptaków przystało. Nie waha się używać swoich magicznych mocy, by spełniać najskrytsze marzenia dobrych ludzi. Najlepiej czuje się z dala od tłoku, w przestrzennym ogrodzie pełnym peonii – jej ulubionych kwiatów. Ejyh Faith Perrault Córka Księżniczki w Oślej Skórze z bajki "Oślej Skórki". Choć chowana na księżniczkę, teraz jest jej zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Jej pasją przez lata stała się muzyka i jest jedyną rzeczą, dla której poświęciła swe serce. W innych przypadkach jest niesamowicie leniwą i niechętną do wszystkiego osobą, która woli podążać własnymi ścieżkami, niż słuchać się rozkazów innych. Ma okropne stosunki ze swoją matką, która chce zrobić z nią idealną księżniczkę. Canis Ezo Nastoletnia córka Wielkiego Złego Wilka z bajki "Chłopiec, który krzyczał wilk" (ang. The Boy Who Cried Wolf), sama jednak wybrała swoje przeznaczenie jako Wielki Zły Wilk w Czerwonym Kapturku. Dziewczyna ma po ojcu żyłkę biznesową, tym samym prowadząc szkolne kółko ekonomiczne. Canis potajemnie uczęszcza również na zajęcia klubu teatralnego pod fałszywym imieniem "Marie Rosewood". Oficjalnie nie opowiada się po żadnej stronie, mówiąc, że nie ma czasu na tak bezsensowny spór, lecz tak naprawdę nie chce wypełniać swojego przeznaczenia, a odkąd związała się z Marią, jest w tym jeszcze bardziej utwierdzona. Renée Rosette Furie Córka czarownicy z baśni pt. „Piękna i Bestia”. Opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych, będąc bardzo dumną ze swojego przeznaczenia. Chociaż chciałaby, aby czarownice nie były źle kojarzone, to sama posiada o wiele gorszy charakter niż matka, jak i jest o wiele bardziej okrutna, uważając siebie sama za sprawiedliwą. Interesuje się botaniką oraz tańcem towarzyskim. Inna niż wszyscy *Adele de Fée *Petite Tulipe *Caos Discordia *Nǚ'ér Lái Lā *Amira ibn Abd al-Aziz Al Su’ud Pani Błękitna Czyli postacie Błękitnej Gwiazdeczki :-) link=Użytkownik:Błękitna Gwiazdeczka/Zalążki|left Córka Myszy z Calineczki, wybrała drogę buntowników, gdyż przyjęcie przeznaczenia oznaczałoby dla niej permanentny powrót do mysiego ciała. Kobitka DiamentowyTygrys Tygrysia prezentacja XD Lisa Glace Córka Gerdy z Baśni ,,Królowa Śniegu". Lisa ma dla każdego czas na pomoc. Z chęcią ratuje kogoś ze smutku. Ma ochotę każdemu powiedzieć, że go lubi! Gdy ktoś się na nią złości, ona przeprasza, i naprawia szkody. Lucy Green Córka Leperchauna z mitologii Irlandzkiej. Zawsze ma szczęście, które umie przesyłać innym. Z chęcią pomoże każdemu. Ma bzika na punkcie złota (Podobnie jak Stella Stiltskin), a mieszka na końcu tęczy. Często mówi językiem poetyckim. Angie Crusoe Córka Robinsona Crusoe. Angie jest radosna, ale uwielbia od czasu do czasu gdzieś samotnie posiedzieć. Kocha wodę, muszelki i przyjaciół. Uważa, że skarbem nie jest złoto, lecz przyjaciele. Ma 16 lat, ale czuje się jak 7 latka. Sally Sleeper Córka Śpioszka, jednego z siedmiu krasnoludków. Sally jest miła dla innych, ale często się złości, gdy nauczyciel wstawia jej złą magicenę za spanie na lekcji. Gdy się wstydzi, zmniejsza się do rozmiarów krasnoludka. Często przebywa ze swoimi kuzynkami, czyli córkami pozostałych krasnoludków. Patricia Die Prinzessin Córka Księżniczki z bajki ,,Żabi Król" Patricia darzy uczuciem każdego, nawet Rebelsa. Gdy się wstydzi, zmienia się w żabkę i wyskakuje. Doskonale gotuje. Jest także czyściochem- Kiedy coś jest brudne, wpada w panikę. Na grimmnastyce zdaje się być najlepszą pływaczką. Kinezyna656 Cassandra Rib Córka wrednej żony rybaka z niemieckiej historii O rybaku i jego żonie. Jest dobra, szczodra i zawsze pomaga w potrzebie. Jest Rebelsem. Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie